


Luci e ombre

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Early Work, F/M, Gen, Love, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Varie drabble con diversi personaggi e pairing.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Garrett/Kate (Twilight), Jacob Black/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Leah Clearwater





	Luci e ombre

**_ La Casa _ **

Sento un’ombra che mi scruta da dietro gli alberi. Lo so che sei tu. Sorrido.

“Jake, vieni fuori, è inutile che tenti di nasconderti!” sento un rumore simile ad un latrato, e dopo pochi attimi vedo il mio amico spuntare da dietro un albero, in forma umana.

“Come lo sapevi che ero io e non uno dei miei fratelli?” mi chiede. Io scrollo le spalle, continuando a sorridere.

“Io e te siamo legati. Fra noi e a questo luogo. La foresta del resto è casa tua, Jake” lui mi sorride di rimando, ma è un sorriso triste.

“La mia casa, Bells, è dove sei tu”

**_ Via _ **

_Ti amo Sam Uley. Ti ho sempre amato, e non m’importa di quello stupido imprinting, niente ucciderà mai quello che io provo per te._ Penso, in modo tale che il grosso lupo grigio davanti a me possa udirlo. Guaisce, come se stesse piangendo.

 _Leah, anche io ti ho amato. Ma adesso devi andare avanti. Fallo per me, ti prego._ Tenta di convincermi. Sento un ringhio crescermi in gola, mentre l’odio mi assale. Per la prima volta ringrazio la mia natura per metà animale. Corro via, vado sempre più veloce, mi perdo nei meandri della foresta, che ormai ho imparato a conoscere fin troppo bene. Scappo da me stessa.

**_ L’Amore Vince Tutto _ **

“Dai Rose, cerca di metterci un po’ di passione!” la vedo annusare l’aria con disprezzo.

“Percepisco la scia di un puma. Sarà meglio che ci muoviamo” mi dice, ignorando la mia ultima frase. Io rido e corro verso di lei. Non appena la raggiungo, le cingo la vita con le braccia.

“So che detesti questa vita. Ma, piccola, prova a chiudere gli occhi e a _sentire_ quello che hai intorno. Il rumore della foresta è quanto di più bello esista al mondo” sussurro. Fa come le ho detto, e vedo un sorriso nascere sul suo volto.

“Mi piace. Sento il tuo odore” dice, dopodiché riapre gli occhi e mi bacia.

**_ Bagliore Nel Buio _ **

“Jasper... ti prego torna indietro” sento Alice che mi chiama. Sono un mostro, deve starmi lontana. Ho appena tentato di uccidere Bella. Non merito la sua vicinanza, né quella di tutti gli altri. Cerco di seguire l’istinto per fuggire, come un animale, in mezzo alla foresta. . Perché è questo che sono. Ma mi conosce troppo bene. Me la ritrovo davanti. Per un po’ si limita a fissarmi.

“Alice, io...” provo a dirle, ma lei mi mette un dito davanti alle labbra.

“Sta zitto Whitlock” mormora, prima di stringermi in un abbraccio. Stringo quel piccolo elfo lunatico, l’unica cosa che mi convince che c’è ancora qualcosa di umano in me.

**_ Una Vita Nuova _ **

“Siamo quasi arrivati!” grido a Garrett. Sembra un bambino che prova un nuovo giocattolo. So che è spaventato dalla sua decisione, di cui io sono la parte maggiore, ma so che è forte abbastanza da riuscire.

“Spero che sia previsto uno spuntino per quando saremo a Denali, Kate. Mi andrebbe un cervo alla griglia!” ironizza, facendomi scoppiare a ridere.

“Se siamo fortunati, per cena avremo arrosto di grizzly” lo prendo in giro a mia volta, poi corro verso di lui, lontana dagli sguardi degli altri. Gli do un timido bacio sulle labbra. Lui sorride. “Questo è un piccolo assaggio del dessert” mormoro, poi continuiamo a correre nella foresta. Verso casa.


End file.
